Ne me laisse pas
by Foxymoon
Summary: Iruka est vraiment débordé en ce moment et pourtant... Il trouve le temps de s'endormir ! Quel maladroit. Mais à son réveil, une belle surprise l'attend !


**Auteur(s) :** Foxymoon.  
**Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto ! Ce chanceux n'empêche...  
**Couple(s) :** KakashixIruka.  
**Genre(s) :** Yaoi - Romance - Lime.  
**Nombre de Chapitres :** Oneshot.  
**Résumé :** Lorsque le surmenage et la chaleur poussent deux cœurs solitaires à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre.

**Note** : Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, il s'est passé tellement de choses... Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé mes lecteurs sans nouvelles ! *Fait une petite courbette* Et pour la peine, je vous offre une nouvelle Version de ma première Fanfiction de Naruto, avec le style que j'ai développé au fil des ans. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !  
**********************************

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir de Konoha depuis la fenêtre de sa salle de classe. Tout juste un carré de ciel bleu rongés par le haut feuillage d'un arbre et par les murs de l'Académie. Un soupir échappa aux lèvres entrouvertes de l'homme qui appuya un peu plus lourdement sa tête à la main qui le retenait. Accoudé à son bureau, son esprit se vidait au fur et à mesure que ses yeux se gorgeaient de cette parcelle de liberté. Il finit par se redresser et il s'étira lentement, le lourd gilet de protection suivant parfaitement le moindre de ses mouvements. L'homme fit reculer sa chaise dans un raclement sec puis il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Vu d'ici, le ciel était vraiment d'un bleu pâle, sans nuages et sans la moindre brise aussi. Il posa les mains sur le bord de la fenêtre et se pencha légèrement en avant, observant la cour de l'Académie en contrebas. Aucun oiseau ne chantait tant la chaleur était accablante, même les grillons se faisaient silencieux.

Le "Pays du Feu", hein ? On n'aurait pu rêver meilleur surnom ! Dans son dos, la salle était plongée dans le silence le plus total. Les élèves qui d'habitude rendaient ce lieux si vivant étaient en week-end, offrant un repos au goût doux-amers pour le professeur qui se sentait bien seul depuis quelques semaines. L'homme se redressa et passa une main sur sa nuque pour chasser la sueur qui lui piquait désagréablement la peau. Franchement... Porter l'uniforme était une véritable torture et même en s'attachant les cheveux en haute queue de cheval, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Le bandeau frontal n'absorbait rien de la sueur et la sensation de la soi collant les moindres muscles du corps était d'un désagréable...

Un petit bruit sec dans son dos le fit se retourner. Ses yeux chocolat scrutèrent minutieusement la pièce et il posa les mains sur ses hanches, méfiant. Quand on enseignait depuis presque dix ans, tout bruit de source non-identifiée devenait une farce potentielle à désamorcer au plus vite. Cette mentalité paraissait pour être un brin paranoïaque, mais lorsque l'on avait eut la "chance" d'avoir une certaine tornade blonde à charge... la paranoïa devenait juste du bon sens. Ah. Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du professeur qui se gratta l'arrête du nez, sentant sous l'index le tracé de sa cicatrice. Naruto... Sa gorge se noua et il ferma les yeux, voyant se dessiner sur ses paupières le visage de l'enfant. Son sourire et l'éclat de ses yeux bleus. L'émotion manqua de le submerger et l'homme inspira profondément avant d'expirer brusquement. Il se frotta ensuite l'intérieur des yeux avec son pouce, récoltant une larme qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Après tout, Naruto était auprès de Jiraya-sama et il profitait d'un apprentissage qui l'aiderait à évoluer... et à se préserver de ses ennemis. Avoir l'un des trois Ninjas Légendaire comme mentor, c'était un grand honneur. L'homme eut un autre sourire, mais cette fois il s'agissait d'une réaction nerveuse. Quand il songeait au "type" d'enseignement que le Senin allait donner à l'autre crédule. Oh my... Devait-on vraiment s'inquiéter de l'Akatsuki quand Konoha possédait de tels pervers ! Le professeur finit par soupirer tout en baissant la tête, déprimé. Dans quel état allait-il récupérer Naruto ? Si le gosse devenait un Kakashi Hatake en puissance, il ira se pendre sur le champs. Il posa une main sur son visage, dépité.

- Hm... heu... Umino-san ?

L'interpellé sursauta et releva la tête, fixant avec surprise le ninja qui l'observait depuis la porte de la salle de classe. Encore jeune, il s'agissait d'un Chuunin tout juste promu au rang d'enseignant. Il effectuait son premier semestre et on pouvait déjà voir les signes de fatigue s'étendre sous ses yeux. S'occuper d'enfants n'était jamais de tout repos, surtout lorsqu'ils apprenaient des techniques de dissimulation. Le dauphin(1) s'approcha de son cadet et lui prit des bras la pile de dossiers qui l'encombrait pour la poser sur le bureau. Il affichait une expression aimable et se sentit tout de suite détendu. Ces derniers temps, rester seul ne lui réussissait pas. Iruka remarqua son stylo sur le parquet et l'assimila au bruit sec qui l'avait alerté un peu plus tôt. Avec un sourire désabusé, il le ramassa et se tourna vers l'autre qui triait des dossiers apportés. Il ravala un rire en voyant son cadet se débattre avec les rouleaux et les documents.

- Umino-san, ici avec les rubans jaunes ce sont les rapports pour les missions de classes D et c'est du orange pour les missions... heu... classées B. Et heu... Avec le ruban vert ce sont celles à donner aux ninjas disponibles en priorité... et... et...

- Matoko-san ? souffla gentiment Iruka.

- O... O-oui ! s'écria le pauvre ninja affolé à l'idée d'avoir fait la moindre erreur.

- Merci pour ton aide.

Et le sourire qu'afficha Iruka pour apaiser son collègue eut tout l'effet escompté. Le jeune ninja se détendit aussitôt et se gratta la nuque tout en riant, gêné. Il avait en face de lui le meilleur enseignant de tout Konoha et même si Umino-san était réputé pour sa gentillesse et sa patience, il n'en restait pas moins quelque de très strict. Alors quant on lui avait dit qu'ils auraient à s'occuper de la même classe... il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Le dauphin poussa un petit soupir tout en gardant le sourire et observa en silence son cadet se tordre les doigts tout en rougissant. tait-il si intimidant ? Bon, Makoto était visiblement perdu dans ses pensées et loin de vouloir l'en déranger, Iruka rangea silencieusement ses affaires avant de les ajouter à la pile des dossiers enrubannés par l'administration. La pile était lourde et ses épaules déjà malmenées crièrent leur mécontentement en de longues vrilles de douleurs. Son sourire se fana pour se faire grimace et le ninja réalisa que trop bien tout le travail qu'il aurait à régler ce soir. Encore une nuit blanche à venir... Superbe.

La porte de la salle de classe coulissa dans un sifflement rêche quand il la poussa du pied, les mains encombrées. Il laissait derrière lui Makoto encore perdu dans ses pensées et s'avança d'un pas lent et mal assuré dans le couloir. Tendant le cou pour voir par dessus le tas de documents, il s'immobilisa devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Accrochée par les rayons d'un soleil couchant, la poussière volait dans l'air et scintillait d'une façon féérique. La luminosité était dorée, chaude. Le silence l'entourait ou plutôt... il l'isolait plus que jamais. Iruka baissa les yeux, affichant une expression mélancolique et sentit sa gorge se nouer pour la deuxième fois dans l'heure. Mince, qu'est-ce qui le rendait si triste ? Il n'aimait pas être rongé par de tels sentiments. Le ninja poussa un soupir et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, laissant le soleil inonder son visage marqué. Aaah... la chaleur ne lui réussissait décidément pas. Ça lui brûlait les neurones.

_"Iruka-san..."_

Il écarquilla lentement les yeux et lâcha les dossiers. Si le bruit que firent les classeurs et rouleaux en tombant fut assourdissant dans l'étroit couloir, il l'ignora et resta figé à retenir sa respiration. Il fixait le soleil qui disparaissait petit à petit derrière les visages gravés dans la falaise, sans vraiment le voir. Pendant un instant, il avait cru entendre Sa voix l'appeler et une silhouette se dessiner dans le jeu d'ombre. Le Chuunin finit par baisser la tête et il posa une main sur ses lèvres, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Pourquoi avait-il eut ce genre de... délire ! C'était absurde. Iruka se pencha et commença à ramasser ses affaires, le regard encore perdu sur le couloir et les mains tremblantes. Ce n'était que la fatigue et la chaleur. Ce ne devait être que ça !

Deux jours plus tard, la chaleur ne décroissait pas et l'Académie était devenue une véritable fournaise. Tout le monde s'en plaignait, mais Konoha n'avait pas les moyens nécessaires et ils devraient se satisfaire des ventilateurs suspendus aux plafonds qui ne brassaient qu'un air tiède avec lenteur. Le professeur poussa un énième soupir et s'appuya davantage sur les coudes, la tête prise entre ses mains. Il fixait le dessus de son bureau, une migraine frappant de plus en plus fort à ses tempes. Après l'attaque d'Orochimaru, le village avait été forcé d'adopter un rythme effréné. Beaucoup de jeunes ninjas étaient morts, sans parler de la perte du Troisième. Presque les larmes aux yeux à ce souvenir, il coula un regard vers la fenêtre au moment où la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuné résonnait. Maintenant, Tsunade-sama était là et grâce à elle Konoha était toujours debout. Les coffres se remplissaient progressivement, mais les ninjas étaient toujours forcés de travailler deux fois plus. Gémissant, Iruka se redressa sur le siège et ajusta son bandeau frontal. Il croisa les mains sur son ventre et fixa le plafond, attendant que ses élèves arrivent. Tout ce travail afin de garder les apparences auprès des autres Pays. Plus que jamais il fallait serrer les dents et continuer d'avancer. Au moindre faux pas...

Le professeur secoua doucement la tête de droite et de gauche avant de se lever pour aller faire coulisser la porte. Aussitôt, les petits de huit ans entrèrent dans la classe et se mirent à piailler dans tout les sens. Iruka les observa un moment avec un sourire attendri, les mains sur les hanches. Ça faisait maintenant quelques semaines que l'Académie avait pu ré-ouvrir et la vie reprenait doucement dans le village du Feu. Il referma la porte et s'approcha de son bureau, laissant les enfants se calmer progressivement et prendre place. Après tout, avec une telle chaleur les esprits s'échauffaient vite, surtout à cet age. Si sa migraine était toujours là, elle n'allait pas empirer à cause des rires ou des cris que ses élèves pousser. C'était magnifique de voir les enfants se remettre si bien de l'attaque. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient devenus orphelins... Le professeur chassa ses sombres pensées et ne pu que sourire de plus belle en voyant les visages illuminés et les yeux brillants face à lui.

Le sourire d'Iruka se figea quand il sentit un kunaï passer à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il y eut le bruit sec de la lame se plantant dans le mur derrière lui. Un ange passa dans la salle de classe avant qu'un léger crépitement suivit d'une explosion ne retentisse. Le Chuunin sentit quelques éclats du grand tableau noir derrière lui heurter mollement son gilet de protection. Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la pièce quand tout les enfants s'immobilisèrent en plein geste. Le dauphin avait l'expression figée, son cerveau refusant d'assimiler l'information. Ce n'était pas possible qu'un kunaï piégé vienne de ruiner sa classe. Malheureusement, la nouvelle fit son chemin et le ninja serra le poing droit, alors que de sa main gauche il venait se masser une tempe, tentant de calmer la veine qui y palpitait furieusement. Un enfant s'approcha, triturant dans tout les sens le bas de son t-shirt trop grand. Il s'appelait Benkei et n'élevait jamais la voix, se contentant habituellement de murmurer en fixant ses pieds. Cette fois pourtant, il fixa le professeur de ses grands yeux noirs et couina d'une petite voix :

- Iruka-senseï ? C'est Akira-kun... pars'qu'on n'le croyait pas quand il disait qu'il maîtrisait les pièges d'niveau Genin et...

- Mouahahahahaaaa ! Et t'as bien vu que je les maîtrisais, hein ! s'exclama le fautif, un rouquin qui se grattait le pansement sur son nez tout en posant triomphalement un pied sur son bureau, debout sur le banc de classe.

- A... A-ah ! Espèce d'idiot ! Tu as faillis toucher Iruka-senseï ! couina Chika, une petite fille aux long cheveux noirs bouclés. Complètement affolée, elle dressa les poings au dessus de sa tête et tenta de chasser l'autre du bureau qu'ils partageaient depuis la reprise.

- Pfff ! N'importe kwa ! Iruka-senseï l'aurait évité pars'que... ben pars'que c'est un vrai ninja ! Alors t'arrête de venir chialer ! siffla Akira tout en tirant la langue à la fillette sans bouger de son piédestal.

- Kyaaaah ! Je ne chiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale pas ! pleura la brunette en réponse, avant de se couvrir les yeux du dos de ses petites mains et de... pleurer à grosses larmes.

En fin de compte, sa migraine pouvait belle et bien empirer à cause de ces monstres. La tête basse, Iruka serrait tellement le poing que son bras se mit doucement à trembler. Ne pas faire de massacre. Pourtant... Dieu que c'était tentant ! Il ouvrit les yeux et observa en biais les agitateurs. Akira tirait les cheveux de sa camarade de classe qui redoublait ses cris et ses sanglots. Benkei tentait de calmer son camarade mais sa voix ne dépassait pas les pleurs de Chika qui s'était assise sur le banc et n'essayait même plus d'échapper aux tortures du rouquin excité. Non... décidément... Sa paupière gauche fut prise d'une légère pulsation alors qu'il grinçait des dents. En trois enjambées, Iruka fut près du fauteur de trouble numéro un et son poing qui le démangeait depuis quelques minutes rencontra violemment la tête du grimlin. Ce dernier s'accroupit sur le banc sous la force du coup et il se frotta le haut de la tête à deux mains tout en criant de douleur. Seulement, le professeur n'en avait pas fini. Il se redressa pour poser les mains sur les hanches et inspira un grand coup avant de se mettre à hurler à la face d'Akira :

- Tu es futur ninja de Konoha et c'est comme ça que tu te comportes !

Le silence retomba immédiatement et même la petite Chika cessa de pleurer pour fixer son professeur avec de grands yeux ronds et humides. L'adulte se redressa pour toiser les uns après les autres ses élèves, encore furieux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des centaines de Sanbon plantés dans le crâne et cette colère venait de lui filer un sacré coup de chaud. Il tourna la tête vers le bureau et contempla avec dépit l'état pitoyable du tableau. L'explosion en avait ravagé la moitié et un sacré cratère fumant rongeait le mur. Cependant, Iruka fut bien forcé de l'admettre : Akira était en avance par rapport au reste de la classe. Il allait devoir le surveiller de près s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'autres emmerdes de ce genre. Le Chuunin passa une main sur sa nuque et secoua la tête, dépité. Il reporta son attention sur les enfants et grogna, encore assez échauffé par la connerie de son élève :

- Je sais qu'il fait chaud et que c'est pénible... Mais ce n'est pas une façon d'agir, la température ne doit pas influencer votre comportement et encore moins vos capacités de concentration !

Le ninja n'eut droit qu'a une dizaine de regards larmoyants et de mines déconfites. Comment pouvait-on résister à ce genre de bouilles ? Sa colère retomba comme un soufflé raté. Il laissa retomber sa main puis il retourna derrière son bureau, enjambant les débris du tableau. Et comment allait-il expliquer ça à Tsunade-sama ? Elle allait être furieuse. Bon, une chose à la fois. Iruka se laissa tomber sur la chaise et posa les mains à plat le bureau, réfléchissant un instant la tête basse. Il entendit les enfants retourner discrètement à leur place pour attendre la suite de la gueulante. Le ninja soupira un coup avant de relever la tête et d'observer sa classe. Il devait leur faire comprendre l'importance de ses études, qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de distractions et de techniques pour s'amuser. Il garda encore le silence un moment, arrangeant mentalement ses arguments, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix encore grondante :

- En tant que ninjas, vous représentez non seulement Konoha, mais aussi l'espoir de tout ses habitants. Les gens qui ne savent pas se battre et qui comptent sur nous pour apporter protection et ressources ! Agir égoïstement est non seulement indigne d'un ninja, mais c'est aussi une insulte pour tout ceux qui sont dépendant de nous.

Il savait qu'il y allait un peu fort, mais il ne souhaitait pas les voir prendre à la légère le moindre de ses avis. Plus que jamais après l'incident des qualifications... il ne voulait plus voir des cadavres d'adolescents. Iruka bloqua un instant sa respiration pour rester imperturbable puis la relâcha silencieusement. Il se pencha en avant pour poser les coudes sur le bord du bureau et il croisa les mains devant lui de sorte à ce que seul le haut de son visage ne paraisse. Plusieurs des enfants avaient encore des larmes aux yeux et même Akira gardait la tête basse en affichant une expression déconfite. Définitivement, le professeur sentit toute sa colère s'envoler. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et observa les arbres pendant quelques minutes. Une brise agita les branches et quelques feuilles se détachèrent pour voleter en des arabesques fantasques. La danse qui s'offrit à ses yeux le fit doucement sourire et une idée lui vint en tête.

- Les enfants... sa voix s'était radoucie, signifiant qu'il ne leur en voulait plus. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Konoha est représenté par le symbole d'une feuille ?

- Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de forêts autour de nous ? osa questionner un élève.

- On pourrait le croire en effet, répondit le ninja avec un de ses doux sourires.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il posa une main sur le rebord avant de se pencher et de tendre l'autre pour saisir une feuille qui voler sous la brise. Dans son dos, Akira eut un grand sourire diabolique et se leva du banc pour mimer aux autres l'action de pousser le professeur dans le dos, histoire de se rendre intéressant. C'était sans compter sur Chika qui le tira vivement par le col de son t-shirt pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Le rouquin s'étrangla et tourna le dos à tout le monde, se mettant à grommeler dans son coin... comme quoi les génies comme lui étaient tous des incompris. La fillette lui jeta un regard contrarié et encore rougi par ses larmes, puis elle reporta son attention sur le professeur. Ce dernier s'approcha des élèves et présenta sa trouvaille à la vue de tous. Une main sur la hanche, il fit lentement tourner la feuille pendant quelques secondes avant de la poser sur son front. Quand il la lâcha, elle resta collée au bandeau frontal, provoquant plusieurs exclamations de son public. Avec un grand sourire, il se recula pour s'adosser à son bureau et reprit la parole.

- Il y a de nombreuses années, les jeunes Genins musclaient leur volonté avec ceci.

Il désigna son front du pouce et ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant les expressions confuses des enfants. Bien, au moins il avait toute leur attention.

- ... Laissez moi vous expliquer. Ils posaient sur leur front une feuille et ils concentraient leur chakra pour la garder coller contre la peau. Ensuite, ils pratiquaient d'autres exercices tout en préservant la feuille sur le front, Iruka marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre : Au fil des années, la feuille est devenue le symbole de Konoha et depuis, les ninjas portent ces bandeaux.

Il retira la feuille mais la garda dans le creux de sa main. Son expression se fit plus sombre alors qu'il contemplait l'ovale presque parfait de la feuille, l'aspect duveteux de sa surface et les veinures qui la parcouraient. Le village était un arbre immense et les jeune bourgeons devaient être préservés. Quelqu'un avait l'habitude de dire ça de son village. Mais maintenant qu'il était mort... Le professeur releva les yeux sur les élèves et pas un seul ne mouftait. Même Akira était étrangement attentif alors l'adulte continua d'un ton plus sérieux :

- Nous sommes connus pour être l'un des villages le plus puissant. Nous nous devons de faire honneur à cette réputation et prouver notre force ! Pour nous même, mais aussi pour tout le village. En venant ici, vous désirez devenir un ninja, alors n'oubliez jamais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu et que la moindre inattention peu coûter cher... que vous pouvez en mourir.

Il ferma le poing pour froisser la feuille. Il était rare qu'il affiche une expression aussi sévère, mais il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais les protéger éternellement. Ça lui brisait le cœur... mais c'était tellement vrai. Il y a quelques années, il avait souhaité protéger Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Le résultat ? Le dauphin s'était douloureusement heurté à Hatake Kakashi et à présent, ses trois élèves étaient sous la tutelles des trois Senins légendaires... pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il serra les dents et posa une main sur ses yeux... Iruka glissa la main jusqu'à sa gorge puis contre sa nuque qu'il massa pensivement. Il finit par souffler d'une voix un peu enrayée :

- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Rentrez chez vous et étudiez pour l'évaluation de demain, murmura le Chuunin qui n'avait plus le cœur à enseigner, aujourd'hui.

- Heeeeeiiiin ! Y'a une évaluation demain ! Senseeeeiiii vous n'êtes qu'un traître !

- ... Akira...

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Vous êtes là à dire des trucs super sinistres et après vous nous sortez qu'on doit réviser pars'qu'y'a un exameeeeen ! C'est une ruse de Ninja ça !

Ah... il avait oublié sa migraine. Merci Akira... Il laissa tomber sa main et fixa le morveux avec un petit sourire crispé. Il pouvait sentir à nouveau la veine pulser sur sa tempe sous le battement douloureux de son mal de crâne. Il s'écarta du bureau pour attraper l'insolent, mais ce dernier poussa un glapissement sonore et s'enfuit en courant avec ses amis. Au moment de quitter la classe, il se tourna vers l'adulte et lui tira la langue avant de filer sans demander son reste. Blasé, le dauphin observa le reste des enfants partir et quand il fut seul, il s'autorisa un petit sourire. Franchement... ces gosses allaient avoir sa peau, à force. Le Chuunin observa le tableau et sursauta. Merde ! Il avait complètement oublié de retenir Akira pour qu'il nettoie son propre désordre. Il se claqua le front tout en se maudissant à voix basse. Comme s'il avait le temps de s'occuper de ce genre de choses. Bon... Il se tourna vers son bureau et s'approcha pour ramasser quelques cahiers. Il s'en occuperait une autre fois. Genre demain. Pour le moment, lui fallait passer au bureau de l'Hokage afin de déposer les rapports corrigés puis aller prendre au bureau les nouveaux ordres de missions et les répartir entre les équipes et... arg ! Rien que d'y penser, il en était fatigué d'avance.

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement se referma dans un cliquetis discret. Iruka resta planté dans l'entrée à fixer le couloir plongé dans le noir. Un "tadaïma" lui brûlait les lèvres, mais seul le silence lui répondrait. Le ninja garda un instant la tête baissée avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il posa sur la marche les dossiers qu'il gardait sous le bras et se déchaussa. Reprenant en mains ses affaires, il entra dans le salon et les déposa sur la table à manger. Sans chercher à allumer la lumière, il se dirigea dans la chambre pour retirer le lourd gilet de protection. La pièce étroite n'abritait qu'un lit et une commode. Le gilet finit sur le dossier d'une chaise et le haut de soi connu le même sort. Iruka regarda en direction de la fenêtre qu'il alla ouvrir pour faire entrer l'air tiède de la nuit. Il s'en détourna rapidement, tentant d'ignorer la lune gibbeuse qui resplendissait dans le ciel et sortit de la chambre. Il n'aimait pas les pleines lunes... et ça lui expliquer ses pensées dépressives. Hn... pour revenir dans le salon, il passa rapidement dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau. Du travail l'attendait... il dormirait plus tard. Avec un vague sourire résigné, le Chuunin alluma la plafonnier et prit place à la table. Il attira à lui le premier dossier et se plongea dans sa lecture. Quelques mèches sombres venaient lécher son front barré par des rides de concentration. Le silence de l'appartement n'était rompu que par le discret froissement des feuilles et la respiration du propriétaire des lieux.

_Il se revoyait à douze ans... ha... encore un rêve ? Non, c'était un souvenir... et donc un cauchemars. Il était devant la stèle commémorative, il fixait pour la centième fois le nom de ses parents parmi la masse. Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, mais il les ravalait. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être aussi faible et égoïste... il... Une main se posa sur sa tête et lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur celui qui venait de le rejoindre, il ne trouva qu'une silhouette. Qui était-ce ? Quelle était cette main qui caresser ses cheveux avec autant de tendresse ! Il voulait... savoir. Il ne voulait plus être tout seul ! La main quitta ses cheveux et un froid s'abattit sur lui. Il pivota pour voir la silhouette s'éloigner. Non... Reviens !_

Iruka ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa. Son mouvement fit tomber quelques rouleaux au sol et le jeune homme observa la table encombrée de papiers et de dossiers. Ah ! Il s'était endormi pendant qu'il travaillait. C'était bien sa veine de se mettre en retard. Avec un grognement, il se leva et s'étira de tout son long, étendant les bras au dessus de sa tête et fit craquer quelques articulations au passage. Un peu plus réveillé, le dauphin bailla allègement avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers la chambre. Il faut croire qu'à ce stade de la fatigue, il ne serait plus bon à grand chose. Et avec cette chaleur moite, Autant passer une bonne nuit et rattraper le retard... Il se figea sur le pas de la porte, fixant la silhouette accroupie sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à filer dans la nuit déjà bien entamée.

- Et je me demande pourquoi...

... pourquoi il s'imaginait entendre sa voix lorsqu'il marchait seul. Iruka préféra ne pas finir à voix haut sa phrase. L'ombre se tourna suffisamment pour se mettre de profile sur l'étroit cadre de bois, démontrant l'agilité d'un chat. La lune se dégagea enfin de ses nuages et sa lumière fit pâlir la tignasse couleur de cendre du Junin. Sa tenue règlementaire lui allait décidément très bien... A quoi il pensait, là ! Le dauphin eut un sourire désabusé et se frotta la nuque avant de s'appuyer d'une épaule à la porte, légèrement déhanché. L'intrus prit à son tour ses aises sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les coudes posés sur les genoux et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Iruka eut un léger rire avant de proposer poliment :

- Tu veux boire un thé... Kakashi-san ?

- Ah... tu m'as reconnu ? demanda bêtement le ninja.

- Bien sur ! J'te jure... Descend de là avant d'attirer l'attention des voisins.

Le dauphin saisit son haut de soi qu'il enfila alors qu'il tournait les talons et passait dans la cuisine, troublé. Que faisait l'épouvantail(2) dans son appartement ? Le rêve lui revint en mémoire et la silhouette caressant ses cheveux... Non, il ne pouvait pas il y avoir de lien. Le brun alluma les lumières puis s'approcha de l'évier et remplit la bouilloire. Franchement...Derrière lui, il entendit Kakashi suivre le pas et s'appuyer contre le frigo avec un vague soupir. Le léger bruissement de papier indiqua au dauphin que son invité venait d'ouvrir le torchon qui lui servait de bouquin. L'eau se mit à bouillir alors qu'Iruka saisissait la boite de thé et en versa plusieurs cuillères dans la théière. Il saisit deux bols dans un placard et les posa sur le plan de travail. Le Chuunin se passa une main dans les cheveux, veillant à ne pas défaire l'élastique qui retenait sa tignasse et attendit patiemment que l'eau finisse par bouillir.

Pendant l'attente, il ne pu s'empêcher de couler un regard vers l'épouvantail et ses yeux chocolats s'assombrirent. Kakashi semblait plus solitaire que jamais, cantonné dans un coin de la cuisine avec ses bras croisés et la tête basculée en avant. Oui, même à lire son "Icha icha paradaisu"... Ne se sentait-il pas seul, lui aussi ? Si Iruka connaissait l'histoire du Junin dans les grandes lignes, il ne doutait pas que ce devait être le cas, finalement. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie de qui que ce soit et on ne savait trop rien de lui au final. Cependant, Kakashi et lui faisaient tout les deux partis d'une génération traumatisées par les guerres sanglantes contre les ninjas de la Terre et avec l'incident de Kyûbi... Le dauphin se perdit dans ses souvenirs. L'argenté relevaa les yeux de son livre quand il entendit la bouilloire siffler et remarqua le brun perdu dans ses pensées, à le fixer d'un œil terne. Quoi ? Il allait encore se faire engueuler pour lire son roman ? Non, même pas. Iruka restait abonné absent quand bien même l'ouvrage retourna dans ses poches. Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cette vision. Il n'aimait pas voir le dauphin ainsi. Il préférait largement ses sourires ou même ses éclats de rage. Tout sauf ce visage sans expressions et ce regard vide.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Iruka-san ?

- Hm... ? le brun revint à la réalité et se mit à rougir, gêné. Je repensais au passé, aux souffrances que nous avions subis. Parfois, je me demande si nous avons bien fait en devenant un village de ninjas. Est-ce que ça nous apporte plus que ce que nous perdons ?

Kakashi plissa des yeux. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la soirée. Il était venu voir le dauphin, l'observer dormir comme il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines et des centaines de fois... calmant les cauchemars du Chuunin par de simples caresses, veillant sur lui, mais là... Il claqua sèchement la langue contre son palais et demanda :

- Pourquoi es-tu devenu un ninja ?

- Je ne sais plus vraiment… Après la mort de mes parents, je voulais servir Konoha. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait d'autres orphelins comme moi...

Iruka se gratta l'arrête du nez, mal à l'aise. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas continuer cette conversation. Kakashi semblait agacé. Il ne pu continuer à supporter le regard de ce dernier d'ailleurs et baissa les yeux sur le plan de travail. Il reprit d'une voix moins assurée :

- M-mais lorsque j'ai tué mon premier adversaire, je me souviens d'en avoir éprouvé de la répugnance et plus encore lorsque mon maître a passé sa main dans mes cheveux pour me féliciter. sa voix se fit, sur les derniers mots, plus qu'un murmure pratiquement inaudible.

- …

- Je dois paraître faible à tes yeux, non ? souffla le brun avec amertume.

Kakashi s'écarta du frigo d'un coup de reins. Ha Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas ce qui allait suivre, mais voir l'adorable brun déprimer ainsi lui plaisait encore moins. Il affichait un grand sourire froid sous son masque, fermant l'oeil et les mains dans les poches. Il se tint debout devant son hôte et déclara d'un ton léger :

- Effectivement. Si tu es un ninja, tuer ne doit pas te poser de problèmes. Si tu hésites dans une mission, tu mets en péril la vie de tous tes coéquipiers.

- Que ... !

L'air choqué du brun lui déchira le cœur, mais Kakashi s'efforça de garder son allure décontractée et vaguement blasée. Il prit appui sur une seule jambe, l'autre légèrement pliée et le pied posé au sol sur les orteils. Il détourna la tête tout en poussant un soupir, fixant la fenêtre de la cuisine, visiblement de plus en plus ennuyé. Il pensait ce qu'il disait sur le fond, mais le dire de cette façon à quelqu'un d'aussi sensible. Damned. Sa voix se fit plus traînante, accentuant l'impact de ses paroles et il posa un regard froid sur son cadet. Allez... énerve toi, Iruka.

- Alors oui, tu es faible. Et ta faiblesse peut coûter chère aux personnes que tu aimes.

Le dauphin était complètement figé. Alors qu'il venait de raconter quelque chose d'intime et de gênant... il se faisait si durement rabrouer. Il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et il tourna le dos à Kakashi, serrant le rebord du plan de travail à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Pourquoi s'était-il attendu à autre chose de la part de cet idiot ! La bouilloire continuer de siffler, envoyant furieusement un jet de vapeur vers le plafond. L'argenté lui coula un regard et sentit son cœur dévaler de plusieurs étages. Merde... il avait espéré que le Chuunin s'énerve. S'ils se disputaient alors tout redeviendrait comme avant, non ? ... Non. Il s'avança et tendit une main pour le saisir à l'épaule. Il souhaiter l'enlacer. Le réconforter. Dire qu'il était désolé et qu'il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, mais le brun se raidit en le sentant approcher et il lui murmura d'une voix basse :

- Tu peux partir, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail et tu dois te reposer.

- Iruka-san…

- Je suis content de t'avoir revu, Kakashi-san, mais ça serait mieux si tu cessais de venir ici aussi tard. Nous n'avons plus le temps pour ça…

Le Junin sentit une froid s'insinuer en lui et glacer tout son corps. Il ferma à moitié l'oeil et resta immobile, le bras retombant le long de son corps. Se faire rejeter avant même de s'être déclarer ? On peut dire qu'il avait fais fort cette fois. Il hésita mais il finit par tendre à nouveau la main pour la poser sur la tête d'Iruka, lui frottant doucement les cheveux jusqu'à faire tomber l'élastique et laisser cascader la chevelure sombre. Ce n'était pas un tapotement comme on le ferait pour un animal ! Il n'était pas aussi maladroit que ça quand même. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, détaillant son cadet avant de le tourner vers lui, continuant de caresser ses cheveux. Il voulait voir son expression en cet instant et Kakashi fut agréablement surpris.

Le dauphin avait les yeux clos et la tête basse, les joues légèrement rouges. Ah... le contact de cette main dans ses cheveux. C'était tellement agréable à sentir. Il serra les poings, n'osant pas bouger d'un poil. Les doigts glissaient entre les mèches et provoquaient quelques frissons dans son dos. De très agréables frissons. Et puis, la main de Kakashi était chaude, légèrement calleuse à cause du maniement des armes, mais infiniment douce dans ses gestes. Le contact dura quelques secondes qui, suspendue dans l'air moite de la nuit, semblèrent des heures.

- Pourquoi... es-tu aussi incompréhensible ?

Ce n'était qu'un souffle à peine audible que le Chuunin avait laissé filer. Il baissa davantage la tête quand l'autre retira sa main et il se mordit un peu la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête maintenant : cette complicité entre eux. Malgré la rudesse de ses propos, ce sale épouvantail s'inquiétait et il avait ses propres séquelles, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, son père... L'argenté l'observait, se demandant pourquoi Iruka restait silencieux, lui qui était si bavard en temps normal. Il ne l'engueulait toujours pas, hein ? Le silence s'éternisait et se teintait de gêne. Les bras ballant, le Junin détourna la tête du brun et grinça un peu des dents. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se contenir en sa présence. Avec un vague grondement, il tendit à nouveau la main et saisit la nuque de Chuunin pour l'attirer à lui.

Iruka écarquilla les yeux quand son front heurta en douceur l'épaule de Kakashi. Il retint un instant son souffle, tendu et nerveux. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ! Comment devait-il réagir ? Que devait-il dire ? Était-ce... Son esprit se vida de toutes pensées cohérentes lorsque l'autre bras du ninja passa fermement autour de sa taille. Des mèches blanches vinrent chatouiller son visage puis sa gorge alors que Kakashi posait à son tour son front contre l'épaule du dauphin. Le silence s'étendit encore, interminable. Au dehors, une cigale chantait faiblement et la lune inondait la cuisine d'une lueur irréelle. Le Junin gardait les dents serrées et les yeux grands ouverts, mais il ne voyait rien d'autre que le rideau sombre des cheveux d'Iruka et les mots se bousculaient contre ses lèvres closes. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider... Il ne parvenait pas à s'ouvrir, à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le dauphin bougea légèrement, mal à l'aise à être ainsi enlacé. Deux hommes n'avaient pas à se donner ainsi en spectacle, même dans l'intimité d'une maison. Hésitant encore, il finit par murmurer :

- Kakashi-san... ?

- Ne me laisse pas...

- Hein... ?

- Ne... Ne me laisse jamais.

- Ah... ! Kakashi...san...

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles alors que l'étreinte se raffermissait sur sa taille.. Est-ce qu'il était encore en train de rêver ? Son regard surpris se fondit de tendresse et il leva les bras pour enlacer l'argenté, lui rendant son étreinte avec douceur. Ce ne pouvait pas être un rêve, sans quoi son cœur ne se mettrait pas à battre si vite. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il tourna la tête pour embrasser la tempe de Kakashi, agrippant le tissu de son haut. Cette silhouette dans son rêve, c'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Ce shinigami qui veillait sur ses rêves et chassait les cauchemars. Il laissa ses lèvres effleurer l'oreille, son souffle la caresser pendant un instant avant qu'enfin il ne lui murmure sa promesse :

- Promis.

L'argenté resta un moment immobile, savourant ce simple mot plein de sous entendus. Ah ! Il ne pouvait pas se retenir une minute de plus. Il se redressa vivement, faisant sursauter le Chuunin qui le regarda avec surprise. Il fixa Iruka un long moment, le tenant par les épaules à bout de bras. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être aussi... aussi... ah ! Cet air surpris, ces joues encore colorées et puis les lèvres entrouvertes qui, par leur simple frôlement, venait d'allumer un braser dans le corps du Jinin. Il baissa la tête, cachant au mieux de sa tignasse grise l'expression purement perverse qui déformait ses traits. Iruka se définissait par lui-même et Kakashi était bien incapable de trouver les mots adéquats. Avec les cheveux lâchés, le brun était encore plus séduisant. Quelques mèches sombres venaient lécher la clavicules et d'autre barraient ce visage à l'expression si... Kakashi sentit une faim toute particulière gronder dans ses reins.

Iruka cligna deux fois des yeux, complètement déstabilisé par le comportement de son aîné et ne comprit pas comment il se retrouva sur le lit, cloué au matelas par le poids de l'épouvantail. De la cuisine à la chambre.. comment ! Sous le fin tissu de soi qui couvrait sa gorge ainsi que le bas de son visage, Kakashi ne pu s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire carnassier. Il glissa les mains sous le haut de son dauphin et retroussa l'habit jusqu'aux aisselles pour découvrir son torse marqué de cicatrices. Loin d'en être révulsé, il fit courir ses doigts le long de chacune, riant silencieusement de la docilité passagère de son partenaire. Enfin, Iruka sembla sortir de son état de choc et il saisit le Junin par les épaules pour le repousser. L'autre se laissa faire, arborant une expression toute à fait innocente... si ses mains ne continuaient pas leur petit bout de chemin vers le pantalon du brun.

- Que que que que... !

- Et bien ? Il faut bien consommer une fois les vœux de fait, non ?

- Q-Quoi !

- Ne cris pas encore... j'ai même pas commencé.

- Mais j'ai du travail !

- Ah... se contenta de répondre Kakashi, avant de reprendre après un bref silence : Et tu comptes travailler avec "ça" ?

Iruka ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de lâcher un gargouillement alors qu'il arborait une jolie teinte rouge sur tout le visage. Kakashi plissa les yeux d'amusement puis posa son front contre le sien, glissant une main dans le boxer du dauphin, frissonnant en l'entendant pousser son premier gémissement. Enfin, il allait pouvoir passer une nuit sans cauchemars.[/color]

**FIN**

(1) Iruka veut dire dauphin en japonais.

(2) Kakashi veut dire épouvantail en japonais.


End file.
